


Enye Isikhathi Enye Indawo

by santigold96



Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780024





	Enye Isikhathi Enye Indawo

Uma kunento eyodwa uBrienne waseTarth aqinisekile ngayo, ukuthi akuyona uhlobo lowesifazane amadoda aphupha ngalo. Akazi ukuthi uSer Jaime wayengasho ukuthini ngokuthi ambuyisele yena ngoba ubephupha ngaye. Uchithe isikhathi esanele nale ndoda ukwazi ukuthi ithoni yakhe ihlekisa nini futhi wayekade ezwakala eqotho njengoba eke wamuzwa. Wayengakaze ahleke.

Ufisa sengathi ngabe ubethi ubuyisela isikweletu, njengoba ayenaso ngenkathi embonga ngokuvimba ama-Bloody Mummers ukuthi amdlwengule. Ukuthi wayengakuqonda; uyazi ukuthi amaLannista adume ngokungathandi kukweleta noma ngubani. Kungu umuzwa aqondayo; uzizwa engakhululekile ukuthi ukweleta i-Kingslayer.

Njengomntwana, enye yezingoma ayezithanda kakhulu yayikhuluma nge-knight enesibindi eyalwa nodrako nenkosi ekhohlakele ukusindisa intombazane enhle. Lapho izilo nenkosi ekugcineni sezibulewe, le ntombazane yayibonge kakhulu futhi yabuza ukuthi ingaphinde imbuyisele kanjani ukuze imsindise. I-knight ibibambe isandla sakhe futhi imtshele ukuthi uma ezomanga nje, nguyena ozoba sesikweletini sakhe. Impela, engomeni, wamanga khona lapho, ngenkathi besamile phezu kwesidumbu senkosi embi.

Uyazibuza ukuthi kungaba njani ukwanga uJaime Lannister futhi uzizwa edonsa kanzima esiswini sakhe ngaphambi kokusunduza imicabango. Ukuphela kokuhlala bekulokhu kuyingxenye yakhe ayithandayo kakhulu yengoma. Wayezithandile izingxenye zokulwa nodrako kahle - wayevame ukwenza impi yodwa ngenduku ngenduku nangotshani kadrako. Wayengakaze enze sengathi intombazane isindisiwe. Uyacabanga nje, ngoba akacabangi ukuthi kunesikweletu emhlabeni esingabuyiswa ngokwanga kuye.

USer Jaime ngokwakhe uzulazula aye lapho ahleli khona, ngaphandle kwamadoda, futhi amhlukanise nemicabango yakhe. Ubambe okuthile okugogekile ngesandla sakhe sobunxele futhi ubona ukuthi ukusikwa okungaphezulu kwamehlo akhe kubonakala sengathi kuyaphola. Kusho uBrienne esukuma, esathanda omunye wemilenze yakhe, abheke phansi amabhuzu akhe.

"Angikwazi ukusho ukuthi yiphi into embi, wena noma le ngubo," kusho yena.

Ubheka kuye ngalesosikhathi, kepha akasho lutho. Uyabubula.

"Lapha," esho, emphonsa okuthile.

Uphakamisa isandla ukuze ayibambe ngokuzenzakalelayo futhi aqaphele ukuthi iyi-breeches. Uthi: "Lezi zitholwe duzane. "Mhlawumbe uma uthembisa ukungadali kangako ungakholisa enye yalaba bantu baseNyakatho ebukekayo ukuba ikuboleke ihembe."

"Ngiyakungabaza," kusho uBrienne ngokwembaba; akazi ukuthi yini enye angayisho.

"Nami ngiyakwenza," kusho uSer Jaime ngenjabulo. "Mhlamunye sizoba nenhlanhla ngokwanele yokuthola isidumbu sikhulu kanti ungathola nezingubo zakhe." Akasaphenduli futhi uyabubula futhi. "Ngizobacela ukuthi banake izigqoko zabantu besilisa ukuze sonke singavikeleki ngombono wakho ngentambo."

"Ngiyabonga," esho ngesineke. "Ngiyakuzonda pink."

Unyusa amashiya akhe futhi amoyizele kuye, kuthi nje umzuzwana, afise sengathi ukwanga kwakhe bekufanele okuthile.


End file.
